


Night

by Patitacv



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys' Love, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Love, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: el lugar se iluminaba con el neón de las lámparas  y las pequeñas luces que lo hacían lucir más sensual y atrayente donde cada rincón era una invitación para seducir y terminar en una noche llena de sudor y gemidosNo, aquí no hay Thor o Tonysólo steve y loki teniendo una noche de sexo
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	Night

Las luces mostraban parte de los cuerpos enredandos por los movimientos y la música sensual, las respiraciones agitadas casi se escuchan escuchar a pesar de la música fuerte y el olor a sexo y excitación era tan clara que con la primera inhalación era fácil de diferencia entre todos Los presentes que combinaban con el olor a alcohol y cigarros. Aquel castaño de ojos azules supo desde el momento que puso el primer pastel, que el lugar era el mejor para follar pero no a cualquiera si no aún pelinegro que meses atrás había visualizado en la calle cuando salía de trabajar, le parecía exquisito y refinado con su cuerpo estilizado y ese trasero firme y respingón, tenía que ser suyo aunque sea solo una noche y esa noche sería esa ... Steve llego casa para cambiar y salir al único lugar que lo relajaba, se subió a su auto y condujo llegando a su lugar favorito saludando a todos los que conocía pues era un cliente constante de la discoteca, se acercó a la barra para beber y pidió lo de siempre llegó a recorrer el lugar buscando un pobre incauto con el cual pasar la noche, de pronto ... Ooooh! vaya sorpresa al ver la pista, pues sé quién es aquel joven de cabellera negra que le hacia palpitar el miembro sin tocarlo y ahí estaba el, que en el día era tan pulcro, serio, todo un caballero educado pero que cuando el cielo se torna oscuro y las estrellas brillan se convertirá en un gato salvaje, desaliñado, indomable y sexual que hizo arder la entrepierna de cualquier hombre que deseara meterse meterse entre sus piernas. Steve estaba decidido haría que aquel pelinegro sea suyo esa noche ya sea en la disco, en el callejón que daba la salida de emergencia, su camioneta estacionada a dos cuadras de ahí o su departamento donde lo mantendría encerrado hasta saciar sus deseos más intensos y llenarlo de su semen, que su trasero no serio capaz de mantenerlo adentro. Loki se sintió en la pista bailando con movimientos sensuales, restregandose a los chicos que se acercaban a tomar su cintura para acercarlo más y poder devorar su boca, loki sabía como seducir y hacer que los hombres dejaran a las chicas de la disco para que revolotearan sobre el. Steve se sentó en la barra bebiendo planeando como acercarse podria ser directo o mas suave pero las miradas de los otros chicos que deseaban lo mismo no se lo harían fácil hasta que cierta chica pelirroja se acercó a steve con una bebida en la mano invitandolo para entablar una platica Natasha sonrio al ver a Steve mirando a su amigo y retirándose habiendo realizado su cometa, regalando una sonrisa coqueta a su amigo. Steve bebió su trago caminado hizo loki pero este se alejaba con pasos seductores atrayendo a steve y dejando algo confundidos a sus acompañantes que se vieron en un trago amargo como se alejaba el pelinegro de entre sus manos. Steve con pasos más rápidos y ágiles se deslizó entre la multitud pero una pequeña distracción hizo que perdiera al joven, miro buscando por donde podríamos huido, cuando unas manos con uñas de color negro empezaron a subir por sus hombros causando un pequeño escalofrío, giro para ver al dueño de las manos y ahí estaba el al azabache. Loki comenzó a moverse sensualmente restregandose al cuerpo de steve y este correspondiente con toques en su cuerpo que iban subiendo de tono, incluso giro a loki para que estaría frente a el, loki siguió bailando y su cara estaba más cerca de steve, este paso sus manos en la cintura y luego fue rodeando hasta llegar a su trasero apretando cada mejilla, mientras su rostro se miraba y rozaban sus labios con las respiraciones agitadas dando pequeños besos de pico que han estremecido a steve, ya que esos labios sabían a gloria y tenían poder de hacerte perder la cabeza. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que loki lo invito a irse y ambos salieron del lugar llenos de sudor y con un notable olor a lujuria y deseo, subieron al auto de steve pero loki no hiba a dejárselo fácil, tocaba la pierna del castaño de arriba abajo tocando el bulto que ya se había formado por el baile y los toques anteriores, lo tomo con las manos y comenzó a masturbarse luego dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a las dos bolas que parecían tensas por cada beso que daba el pelinegro, steve gemia se sintió en el paraíso la boca de loki era asombrosa porque sabía como chupar y deslizarse sobre el miembro. Loki volvió a estar a la altura de steve y le proporcionó un beso que sabía algo salado por el sudor que el miembro de steve tenía, el castaño yucabro y loki quedaron debajo del, siguieron besándose hasta que quedaron totalmente desnudos, steve mordia y chupada los pezones de loki como un niño hambriento, el castaño estaba fascinado por el espectáculo así que volvería a hacer lo mismo y loki se vino manchando su estómago con su semen, pero steve no le hiba a dar tregua pues antes de que loki se recuperará embistió con su lengua y entró en el agujero del pelinegro penetrandolo sin compasión, haciendo que loki se retuerza y gimiera, visión que le gustaba a steve pues era lo que más deseaba poder probar a loki. El pelinegro pidió que lo follara pero primero le dejo claro a steve que necesitaban un condón, algo que hizo a steve sonreír de manera forzada Saco su lengua, buscando rápidamente un condón iba a ponerlo cuando loki lo detuvo - yo lo pongo- expreso loki entre jadeos pero lo que steve no esperaba es que loki estaba poniendo el condón en su boca y poco a poco se fue acercando al pene de steve este al sentir la respiración de loki cerca se contrajo tensando más su miembro. Loki primero puso la punta ayudándose con su lengua empujando y luego fue metiendo el pene en el condón con ayuda de sus labios y lengua, steve no podría cree tan magnífica escena loki se aparto y se acostó tomando sus piernas acercándolas a su pecho exponiendo por completo su agujero, steve relamio y penetró a loki quedándose un momento quieto mientras que la tensión y lo tibio por estar dentro de loki este se vino al momento que steve lo penetró, comenzó con un lento movimiento para luego ir más rápido sonando el choque de sus cuerpos y los gemidos de ambos loki estaba a punto de venirse cuando steve saco el miembro y loki se quejó en la desesperación bajando la mano buscando el miembro de steve pero este se alejó con una sonrisa lasciva haciendo a loki sufrir pues tenía el pene a punto de explotar. -Por favor más - gimio loki -mas que - expreso steve -Cogeme por favor - casi en súplica agonizante pidió loki Steve se acercó a loki otra vez pero este solo acercó la punta, loki movió su cuerpo para acercarse más pero steve no lo penetraba -Por favor - pedia loki Steve sonreía por las súplicas de loki pero no cedía así que acercó su mano y metió un dedo en el agujero de loki haciéndolo gemir, el pelinegro estaba perdido entre tanta excitación y lujuria que decía cosas sin sentido cosa que excita a steve y con unas últimas estocadas se vino corriendose dentro de loki, se estabilizó un poco y aún dentro de loki se despegó un poco, la punta dentro y con su mano comenzó a masturbarse casi exprimiendo la última gota de semen para dejarlo por completo dentro de loki. Steve se acostó aún lado abrazando a loki y acariciando sus caderas loki se dejó llevar y se pego al castaño -Sabes que odio usar condón cuando lo hacemos - expreso el castaño -Sabes que es por protección -dijo loki suspirando -Lo hacemos a propósito, para que yo te castigue y te haga gozar aún más - expreso steve besando la nuca de loki -Le daremos las gracias a Natasha por lo de hace rato,


End file.
